


Mother's Day

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dad Bucky Barnes, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Bucky’s daughter enlists his help to create the best Mother’s Day present ever.





	Mother's Day

Bucky could feel someone staring at him as he slept. He slowly opened his eyes to find his daughter kneeling at the side of the bed. He groaned and looked at the clock.

“It’s only 6am,” Bucky mumbled sleepily. “Go back to bed.”

“Daddy, I have a mission!” Becca whispered urgently.

“A mission?” Bucky asked, sleep still taking over his senses.

Becca nodded her head vigorously. “It’s for Mommy’s Day! Can you help me?”

Bucky was suddenly wide awake at her words. All week, whenever he asked if she needed help with her present, she insisted everything was fine. At four years old, Becca was already quite independent, and he knew she would ask for his help when she needed it.

Apparently, she needed his help at 6am on a Sunday.

“Okay, I’m up,” Bucky said quietly. He carefully pulled back the covers and gently got out of bed.

Becca grabbed his metal hand with hers and led him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She had set up mixing bowls, pans, and various grocery items on the kitchen island. A large, well-loved cookbook sat open next to the pile, and a step stool stood in front of the stove.

“I need help reading,” Becca said, pulling him over to the cookbook. “There are some words I don’t know.” She dragged the step stool over to the island, climbed on top, and looked at Bucky expectantly.

“Okay, sweetie, what can I do?” he asked, staring at his daughter adoringly.

“Please read me the directions for pancakes,” she replied, matter-of-factly.

Bucky cleared his throat dramatically and began to read. As he listed the ingredients, Becca would pour them into the mixing bowl. She dutifully measured each cup of flour, each teaspoon of vanilla, and more until everything was combined. When it came time to crack the eggs, she insisted on doing it herself.

“Oops,” Becca said as the shell cracked and spilled into the bowl in tiny pieces. Her little chin wobbled as she stared at the mess. “Is it ruined, Daddy?”

“No, baby, we can get those out,” Bucky assured her. He took a spoon out of the drawer and showed her how to scoop out the pieces of shell. Her little tongue poking out of her lip in determination, she managed to get most of the pieces out.

“See, all better,” Bucky said, kissing her cheek. Becca giggled and kissed him back. 

“Now we stir,” Becca announced, grabbing the wooden spoon.

“Now we stir,” Bucky confirmed.

He stood behind the stool and reached around Becca to hold the bowl still as she swirled the spoon and hummed a little nonsensical tune. She bobbed her head and started singing softly.

“I love Mommy, so I’m makin’ pancakes. Mommy likes pancakes, just like me! I love Mommy, Daddy’s gonna help me. Pancakes, pancakes, for us three!”

If Bucky had the ability to freeze time and stay in this moment forever, he would. He choked back tears of joy as he watched his beautiful little girl. She had the biggest heart, and he hoped that would never change.

“Stove, daddy!” Becca said, hopping off the stool. Bucky brought the bowl over to the stove as Becca lifted her stool and walked awkwardly over to him.

“Not too close, Becca,” Bucky warned, as he turned on the stove. He put some butter in the pan and placed it on top of one of the burners. “Maybe I should do this part.”

“But it’s my present!” Becca protested. “I have to do it.”

“Okay, let’s make a deal,” Bucky compromised. “You can pour the batter in, but I flip it. Okay?”

Bucky placed her little hand under her chin and considered his offer. “You have a deal,” she finally replied, holding out her hand. She and Bucky shook on it.

Becca scooped each load of batter out meticulously, trying to make sure she got even scoops. She watched in awe as small bubbles appeared, and Bucky waited each time for her signal to flip. She was so enamored by watching the first two pancakes that they may have been slightly crispier than the others. Finally, once all the pancakes were made, Bucky carried the finished plate back over to the island.

“Okay, Daddy, you go back to bed,” Becca said, as she pulled out the serving tray from the low cabinet.

Bucky eyed her warily. “Why don’t I stay and help?” he asked, praying she would say yes.

“It’s a surprise! Mommy won’t be surprised if you’re with me,” Becca replied.

“Honey, that tray is almost as tall as you-” he stopped as Becca gave him an all-too-familiar glare. She had inherited more than your intelligence and patience. “Okay, okay,” he said, holding up his hands in defeat. “But don’t put too much on the tray or it’ll spill.”

“Okay. Now go!” his daughter commanded.

Bucky obliged and quietly tip toed back into bed. As he climbed back under covers, you sighed contentedly. He froze, and you stayed asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief, he laid back down and prayed to god that Becca didn't drop the tray. He had left the door almost halfway open so she didn't need to try and maneuver opening the door knob while carrying the obnoxious serving tray.

He used his super soldier hearing to listen carefully for his daughter’s footsteps. He quickly hid under the covers and pretended to sleep as Becca walked in the room.

“Happy Mommy’s Day, Mommy!” she yelled, causing both of you to jolt up in bed.

You rubbed your eyes and gasped when you saw the plate. Becca had piled four pancakes on a plate and drenched it in syrup. A glass of orange juice stood behind a fork and knife. Apparently, Becca had overfilled it because some of the orange juice swam on the tray.

“Is this for me?” you asked, your eyes wide with surprise. You carefully took the tray out of her hands and rested it on your lap.

“Yup! I made it all by myself!” Becca said proudly.

“You did, did you?” you asked, looking to Bucky knowingly.

He merely winked and kissed your forehead.

Becca ran over to Bucky’s side of the bed so he could lift her up with you. She snuggled against his chest as she watched you eat.

“Do you like it, Mommy?” Becca asked hopefully.

“This is by far the BEST breakfast I’ve ever eaten,” you hummed. You kissed her cheek with sticky lips and laughed as she tried to wipe the syrup off her face. “Thank you so much Becca.”

“Love you, Mommy,” Becca said.

“I love you too, honey,” she replied.

Bucky leaned over and kissed you chastely on the lips.

“Happy Mother’s Day, doll.”


End file.
